custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Who Framed Super Mario? (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Who Framed Super Mario? is a Custom Barney & Wonder Pets film. This film was first released in theaters on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, September 25, 1998. This film was later released on VHS and DVD on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Tuesday, March 30, 1999. This film was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Lyrick Studios Plot When Diesel 10 returns and frames Super Mario for the demise of Splatter and Dodge, Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends must stop Diesel 10 and save Quasimodo from his death. Cast *Barney (Costume: Carey Stinson / Voice: Bob West, and On the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990, When the skinner Barney costume was not available because It officially left the Barney franchise because in the filming on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Sunday, December 31, 1989, all of the skinner Barney costumes was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash because they don't make all of any skinner Barney costumes because It was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash because It got real died, and real passed away, ) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Mario *Yoshi *Toad *Luigi (mentioned) *Thomas the Tank Engine & His Friends *Diesel 10 *Grumpy The Spiteful Freight Car *Sixteen *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker *Oily the Diesel Shunter Kind of Barney costumes in the filmings in the dates in the months of the years *The Skinner Barney costume (filming in - filming in December 31, 1989) The skinner Barney costume is the original Barney costume from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Late 1988 to the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Early-Mid 1990. The skinner Barney costume was used in the filming in until the skinner Barney costume was death in *(filming in ) The chubber Barney costume is the current Barney costume from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Late 1990 present. The chubber Barney costume gets updated Songs # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Musical Directors *Randy Newman *James Horner *Mike O'Donnel *Junior Campbell New Friends (1990, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version) New Friends is a Custom Barney and the Backyard Gang Video released on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang get to meet new kid friends including Jennifer, Joseph, AJ, Kathy, Shawn, Min, and Tosha, and new dino friends including Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff. Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Howie *Rupert *Tylar *Chester *Liam *Samantha *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Tosha Song List #Barney Theme Song (Barney and the Backyard Gang version with the real version of the 1992 present Barney & Friends lyrics) #Let's Play Together #Welcome to Our Backyard (tune to: Welcome to Our Treehouse) #The Backyard Gang Rap #We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Barney is Our Dinosaur #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Hey, Hey Our Friends Are Here #Me and My Teddy #Baby Bop's Song #My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #I Hear Music Everywhere # # # # # # # # # # # # #Friends are Forever #Everyone is Special #A Friend Like You #I Love You End Credit Music *The same real version of the 1992-1995 Barney & Friends Season 1-3 end credit music Trivia *The Barney costume with eyes, and everything along with his voice used in this home video was also heard in the real version of "Barney in Concert". Notes for the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of "Barney's Who Framed Super Mario?" *The Season 3 Barney costume and voice from "Fun & Games" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Good, Clean Fun!" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Gone Fishing!" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Eat!" is used. *The BJ voice from "Up We Go!" is used. *The Barney's eyes from "Barney's Talent Show" is used. *The Baby Bop's eyes from "All Mixed Up!" is used. *The BJ's eyes from "Barney in Outer Space" is used.t *During a scene which Diesel 10 is pushed off the rails by Thomas, and falls into the acid pond and melts in there, Victory composed by Randy Newman is used. *Grumpy the Freight Car has a motor to make him move on the tracks. He even has side rods and six wheels. *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker has a motor like Grumpy, to make him move along the rails. He also has six wheels and side rods. *Oily and Dennis share the same model, but different colors: gray for Dennis, and black for Oily. *On the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Late 1988, Barney's Late 1988-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice is a mix of his voice from the real version of the 1992 Barney & Friends Season 1 episode, "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy" (Pitch -5), and his voice from the real version of the 1988 Barney and the Backyard Gang video, "The Backyard Show". Also on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990, the skinner Barney costume was replaced by *Riff is mentioned in this film. *Even though Mr. Hooper played by Will Lee died in the real version of Tuesday, December 7, 1982 because Mr. Hooper played by Will Lee was not used on the Custom Barney's Wiki's SuperMalechi's version, and many other Custom Barney Wiki's versions because It was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash, the new Mr. Hooper was played by instead of Will Lee, and It was used on the Custom Barney's Wiki's SuperMalechi's version, and many other Custom Barney Wiki's versions. *in the real version, Hannah Doucette is no more clicking on the real version of the "Little Bear" episode, "Little Bear and the Wind" on the Bing website because It's gone forever, and Hannah Douette is no more watching the real version of the "Little Bear" episode, "Little Bear and the Wind" because It's gone forever. Comments *SuperMalechi, in the real version, all of the real comments where they have real pages also known as all of the real writing, editing, copying, and pasting on comments also known as all of the real words on the comments on the Custom Barney Wiki Website, and many other wikis are real all gone, so they will not come back because It was real suspended because It got sold out because It got discontinued because It got real throwed away in the real trash because It got real died, and real passed away. Also, SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of users will not write, edit, copy, and paste on comments on the Custom Barney Wiki website because It's gone forever. The Transcript of the Video Clip Scene about someone teaches the kids that the Barney's Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice died, David Voss performing Barney died, the Late 1988-Early 1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume died, the Mid 1989-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume died, and all of the skinner Barney costumes died because they will not come back because It's gone forever, and this video clip scene was before the end credits, and It was used in the original Mid 1990 Custom Barney and the Backyard Gang video/episode release/aired on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990 *(we see the inside of the filming studio in Texas, USA in the United States) *Ringo Starr: Hey everybody! I have a surprise for all my grown up friends on Barney and the Backyard Gang! And I got pictures for you! *(they saw pictures of the Barney's Late 1988-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice David Voss performing Barney, the Late 1988-Early 1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume, the Mid 1989-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume, and all of the skinner Barney costumes that Ringo Starr drew them) *Everyone: (expect: Ringo Starr) *Ringo Starr: *Kathy Parker: *Ringo Starr: I can't wait Barney sees it. Hey, where is the Barney's Late 1988-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice David Voss performing Barney, the Late 1988-Early 1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume, the Mid 1989-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume, and all of the skinner Barney costumes? I know, they're in the studio. *Richard Leach: Ah, Ringo, they're not in here. *Ringo Starr: But, where are they? *Kathy Parker: Ringo, remember what I told you? the Barney's Late 1988-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice David Voss performing Barney, the Late 1988-Early 1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume, the Mid 1989-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume, and all of the skinner Barney costumes died. They're dead. *Ringo Starr: Yes, I remember. Well, I'll give it to someone when the Barney's Late 1988-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice David Voss performing Barney, the Late 1988-Early 1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume, the Mid 1989-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume, and all of the skinner Barney costumes are back. *Lourdes Regala: Ringo, the Barney's Late 1988-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice David Voss performing Barney, the Late 1988-Early 1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume, the Mid 1989-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume, and all of the skinner Barney costumes are not coming back. *Ringo Starr: Why not? *Lourdes Regala: Ringo, When the Barney's Late 1988-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice David Voss performing Barney, the Late 1988-Early 1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume, the Mid 1989-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume, and all of the skinner Barney costumes died, they don't come back. *Ringo Starr: Ever? *Lourdes Regala: No, ever. It's gone forever. *Ringo Starr: *Richard Leach: Ringo, here's some good news. Instead of the skinner Barney costume because all of the skinner Barney costumes died, and they will not come back because It's gone forever, Barney comes to life transcript taken from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Late 1990 Custom Barney and the Backyard Gang video/episode, "New Friends" released/aired on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990 where this video/episode uses the same musical arrangements from the real version of "Barney in Concert", and this video/episode marks the first appearance of the chubber Barney costume as the new Barney costume along with the Late 1990/1991-Early-Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1-Season 2 pilot Barney voice/costume SuperMalechi will add words for this transcript right now. *Michael: Guess What, gang! We got some exciting good news! We have a big surprise for all of us! *Luci: *Adam: *Michael: *(Tina gets the Barney doll out of her backyard, and puts it on the ground in Michael and Amy's new backyard, and she and the other backyard gang kids stand up) *Adam: *Jeffery: *Amy: *Tina: *Derek: *Michael: *Adam: *(the kids closed their eyes, and fades to the Barney doll, and suddenly, magic sparkles appear on the Barney doll, seconds, a sound of thunder is heard, a sound of the wind is heard, Then, the kids see something magical happens, and seconds, magic sparkles from the real version of "Barney in Concert" where Barney appears as the same Barney costume with eyes, and everything from the real version of "Barney in Concert", and the same Barney voice from the real version of "Barney in Concert" appears) *Barney: Hi everybody! *Kids: *Barney: That's me! Hi kids! *Tina: *Barney: , and I got a pitched instead of a deeper pitched, which means I got a low pitched instead of lower pitched. *Tina: *Barney: What are you doing? *Michael: *Barney: Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun! (invites the viewer) Hi everybody! I'm do glad you're here today. We're gonna have lots of fun today! And we are going to play together! *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Barney costume The Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Skinner Barney costume is the original Barney costume appears on Season 1 of Barney and the Backyard Gang from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Monday, October 3, 1988 to the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990. This Barney costume was performed by David Voss. But not other performers. About the Late 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Barney costume It was continue until the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990. Starting on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990, the skinner Barney costume left the Barney franchise, so It was replaced by the following week. Quotes Quotes 1 *News Reporter: (on the news) A plumber named Mario is framed for the demise of Splatter and Dodge. So Barney, the Wonder Pets, and his friends might tell the truth that Diesel 10 did it. *(the screen comes out of the TV and CatDog is watching the news) *Cat: Did you see that? That guy is talkin' about the demise of Splatter and Dodge. *Dog: Cat, you know there is some kind of guy who got framed for it. *Cat: Dog, the newcaster is talking about the demise of Barney's parents. *Dog: There's a con-artist in the news. *Cat: What? *Dog: He's inside the TV right now. *Cat: He's not a con-artist. He's a newcaster. *Dog: A con-artist! *Barney: (arrives) Who said that!? *Cat: It was Dog! He started it! *(the rest of the gang arrive) *Linny: What'd he say? *Barney: Dog said that the newcaster is a con-artist. *Cat: That's right. He said it. *Dog: Cat, the newcaster is reporting about Mario being framed for the demise of Splatter and Dodge. He's a con-artist. *Cat: He is not a con-artist! *Dog: Are, too!! *Cat: He is not! I don't know if there's a con-artist inside the TV! Now go to bed! *Barney: Cat, we need to find Mario. *Cat: Okay. *(Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends leave CatDog's house without permission) *Cat: Ah-ah-ah!! You can't leave my house yet. What's the magic word? *Linny: The magic words are "please" and "thank you". *Cat: Right. Barney, why don't you sing a song about the words "please" and "thank you". *Barney: Sure. No problem. *(music starts) Quotes 2 *Doom Engine: Finally, I will finish you off, you brat. *Mario: What a great-a idea! You'll have-a excellent practice-a before I take-a care of my-a bro Luigi. *Doom Engine: You look down on me my entire life, haven't you? That's right. Even before I came to Sodor, me and Sixteen are friends. He works at the Steelworks. *Mario: You are the one who did it, aren't you, Doom?! You killed your brother by making him fall into a fault! *Doom Engine: You'll pay for that!! *(she tries to fight Mario, but Mario grabs Doom's front coupling and twists it) *Doom Engine: (screams) AAAH!!! (rips part of Mario's red hat with his claw) *Mario: Oh, mama mia!! *Doom Engine: That's funny to hear that come from you with all people. I almost forgot I wanted to tell you something before I finish you off. Jessica doesn't actually love you at all. *(P.T. Boomer is on top of Diesel 10 and they come to Mario. They are laughing evilly) *Mario: Uh-oh! *Doom: Ha! Is it really that shocking to you!? Now you know what it's like to feel the pain of betrayal. *(Diesel 10 and Boomer continue laughing evilly) *Boomer: Hello, twinkle toes. *(Mario looks at Diesel 10 and P.T. Boomer and gasps) *Diesel 10: We've got a plan and you're not in it! *Mario: You can't-a beat me-a, men! (he throws a shell at Diesel 10's face) *Diesel 10: Ow! *Boomer: Not good enough, you useless guy! *Diesel 10: Now it's time for you punishment, twinkle toes! (he grabs Mario with his claw) Say "hello" to Pinchy! (he and Boomer laugh evilly) *Mario: NOOOOO!!!! *(Diesel 10 and Boomer laughing evilly) *Diesel 10: Okay, useless guy. We know about the buffers. *(the viaduct is rumbling and rocks are falling into the acid river) *Mario: My universe-a is starting-a to crumble. *Boomer: And we know about the magic railway. *Diesel 10: And when we find that engine, you and all those puffballs... will be history. *Boomer: Can you tell us where the buffers are... now! *(Mario pulls a knife out of his pocket. He starts laughing) *Boomer: You got 10 seconds! *(Mario gasps while his knife is on Diesel 10's claw) *Diesel 10 and Boomer, together: 10... 9... *(Mario is straining while getting his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 8... 7... 6... 5... *(Mario sighs while he has his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 4... 3... *(Mario cuts up Diesel 10's pipes with his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 2--! *(water is emerging frm Diesel 10's pipes) *Mario: Too-a late, Diesel!! *(Diesel 10 groans while throwing Mario with his claw) *Mario: (flying in the sky, screaming) AAAAH!!! (He falls on Arry's cab roof) *Arry: Hello, useless guy! *Mario: (looks at Arry and Bert and screams in horror) HELP!! *(we see Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends at the station) *Henry: (puffs in) Barney, Mario is kidnapped by the villians! *Barney: Who!? *Henry: The diesels! *Barney: Who are they?! *Henry: Arry and Bert! *Barney: Where? *Henry: In the viaduct! *Barney: Well, then let's take a look. Come on, guys! *(the rest of the gang go to the viaduct with Barney) *(the Spiteful Cheese Tanker is seen pulling his train of freight cars up Gordon's Hill) *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker: I hate pulling slow cars! They make me late! *Freight Cars: Pay him back! Pay him back! (bump the Spiteful Tanker and push him down to the bottom of the hill. He now has an scared face, whose similar to Lorry 2's shocked face, but it was shaped like a circle rather than square) HURRAH! HURRAH! On! On! On! Faster! Faster! Faster! *The Spiteful Cheese Tanker: HELP!! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!! *(the Spiteful Cheese Tanker and his freight cars rush past Toby, who is having a drink at the water tower) *Toby: Bust my buffers! *(they came to an siding. We see a pair of buffers, with the Spiteful Cheese Tanker in the distance. The Spiteful Cheese Tanker, unable to stop in time, crashes through the buffers. The freight cars stay on the rails. But the Spiteful Cheese Tanker continues to roll on the track-less ground. We see Thomas and Edward shunting at the quarry) *Thomas: I am sure about working at the quarry. *Edward: That is right, Thomas. *(we see Oily grumbling waiting for the flag to go) *Oily: This is gonna take so much long! *(we see the Spiteful Cheese Tanker rolling towards an rocky ledge. He now has his eyes-shut face. Then he tumbles off the rocky ledge and falls all the way down the mountain towards Oily. Thomas and Edward hear a terrible metallic crash) *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! What is this?! *Edward: That's an explosion. Let's go see what is going on! *(the two blue engines puff to see the crash. They arrive to see it) *Thomas: Oh my gosh! Looks like an wreck! *Edward: It sure does! *(we see the remains of the Spiteful Cheese Tanker and cheese on Oily. Oily, however isn't hurt) *(at the viaduct, Arry and Bert are kidnapping Mario) *Mario: HELP! *Arry: You wanna die that badly?! *Mario: No, I don't-a wanna die! *Bert: It's time to die! *Mario: Ohhh noooo!! *(Barney and the others rush up to Arry and Bert) *Barney: Stop! Don't kidnap Mario! He's a plumber! *Tuck: Don't run over him! *BJ: Leave him alone! *Mario: Help-a me! (runs behind a tree) *Baby Bop: Mario, please don't die! *Barney: Don't worry! We'll rescue him! *Linny: We will do this to those diesels! *Barney: (grabs a exploding machine) Time for you to go away! (makes the viaduct explode, and Arry and Bert fall down to the acid pond) *Arry: Darn it!! *(Arry and Bert is melting in the acid pond) *Arry: Huh?! What's this?! *(Arry and Bert are screaming while sinking in the acid pond) *Bert: IT HURTS!! *Arry and Bert, together: (scream some more) We're melting!! Melting!!! (Continue to scream while sinking into the acid pond) *(green smoke is everywhere this) *(cuts back to Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends) *Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends: Yay! *Linny: We got rid of Arry and Bert! *Barney: Yes! They are gone! *BJ: Wait to go, Barney! *Ollie: Yeah, Barney! You're the best dinosaur! *(we see the broken Spiteful Cheese Tanker being lifted onto a flatbed by the Breakdown Train. His face has disappeared from the crash. The sides of him are ripped away, his front wheels are lost, and his front and back ends are crumpled) *Sir Topham Hatt: Edward, can you take the Spiteful Cheese Tanker to the scrapyards? *Edward: Yes, sir. I am glad their rudeness are exposed. (puffs away) *Sir Topham Hatt: And Oily, for not listening to Duck about an tank wagon falling on you, you should return to the Other Railway! *Oily: (screaming) NOOOO!! NOT BACK TO THE OTHER RAILWAY!! EVERYONE WILL LAUGH AT ME!!!!!! *Sir Topham Hatt: I don't care about everyone laughing at you! Quotes 3 *Tina Carlyle: (walks into the office) Hey, Barney. *Barney: Hi, Tina. How're ya doin'? *Tina: Fine. *Barney: We were trying to find Mario but he's lost. *Tina: Well, we'll talk about it when you and I get to my office, okay? *Barney: Okay. *(Barney walks to the office with Tina) *Tina: I know it is warm outside. *Barney: You look so handsome, Tina. *Tina: Why, thanks, Barney. It's my red dress. It's very long and it has spaghetti strap and high slit. It's on the left side of my leg. *Barney: Well, Tina, I hope you are wearing a great dress because you are very cute. *Tina: I know that, Barney. Quotes 4 *Sixteen: (as he and Grumpy (who is behind him) are shunting his freight cars on the bottom of the coal incline) I'll show Duck and BoCo how to manage freight cars in the incline. *Grumpy: This would be more fun. *Sixteen's Driver: Careful! You're asking for trouble! *Sixteen: Who cares?! *Sixteen's Fireman, Sixteen, your front couplings are tangled in your freight cars' couplings! *Sixteen: I DON'T CARE!! *(Sixteen, Grumpy and the freight cars begin to be pulled up the incline by the chain) *Sixteen: Bust my buffers! It's got us! *Grumpy: Help!! *(Sixteen's driver and fireman jump clear, and Duck and BoCo arrive) *BoCo: We tried to warn them. *Duck: They never listens. *(Sixteen and Grumpy finally are pulled to the top of the incline) *Sixteen: We are finally on the top! Nothing can hurt-! (they hear the groaning of the chain of the incline) What the? *Grumpy: My buffers groaning!!! *Sixteen: No worse!!! The chain!!!! *(the chain snaps) *Sixteen and Grumpy: SORRY!!!! *(they along with the freight cars roll down the incline and race past Duck and BoCo) *Sixteen and Grumpy: OH HELP!!!! *(the train races past a danger sign) *Grumpy: I can't believe we're pushed by our cars!! *Sixteen: Somebody! Help us! *(they roll towards some buffers) *Grumpy: We cannot stop! *(they crash through the buffers, keep rolling on the ground, down a long rocky hill, towards towards a cliff) *Sixteen: We're doomed! *Grumpy: I don't like this! *(they tumble off the rocky edge. They scream as they fall all the way down the cliff. They hit the rocky ground with a loud crash. Grumpy is crushed by Sixteen's weight by the time he landed on him, as pieces of him such as wooden sides, wooden frame, siderods and wheels fly everywhere. Sixteen is not hurt) *Sixteen: Bust my buffers! *(at the acid yards, Diesel 10 has Mario in his claw) *Diesel 10: Say "hello" to Pinchy, Red Plumbing Guy! (laughing evilly) *Mario: Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Diesel 10: And I am gonna squish you! Introducing you to the acid. (shows Mario a giant of acid that Diesel 10's crew filled from the acid pond) *Mario: (runs away) I-a gotta get-a outta here! *(he trips on a rope and gets stuck) *Mario: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MAMMA-MIA!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! *Barney: (appears and pulls Mario off the rope and runs off with him) *Mario: Whew! Thanks a lot. *Barney: You're welcome. Quotes 5 *(we see Thomas ready to shunt Diesel 10 off the cliff) *Thomas: It's time for your end now Diesel 10! *(he shunts Diesel 10 towards some buffers) *Diesel 10: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *(he crashes into the buffers, falls down the cliff and into a acid pond. Barney, the Wonder Pets, Thomas and Duck watch this) *Diesel 10: (screaming out in pain) AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! YOU CURSED PUFFBALL!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! (begins to sink) I'M MELTING! MELTING!! OH WHAT A WORLD WHAT A WORLD! *Barney: Look! Diesel 10 is going to his demise! *Diesel 10: (his claw breaks off him) AAARGH!! PINCHY!!! *BJ: Aye-hi-yie! He is melting too! *Diesel 10: (with his eyes-shut face) LOOK OUT!! I'M GOING!! (His bolts come loose, and he sinks completely, groaning in pain) *Barney: Diesel 10 is gone. *Linny: Hooray! *Duck: We won! Home Video Previews 1999 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print Opening #Green FBI Warning Screens (Late 90's) #Green MPAA Screen #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997-1999/2000-2007) (with the 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection music) #The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad trailer #Alice in Wonderland / Robin Hood trailer #Madeline Lost in Paris trailer #The Great Mouse Detective trailer #Playhouse Disney promo #1991-1999 Liliac-Blue Feature Presentation logo (Beau Weaver variant) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Movies logo #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures closing logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo (still, silent version) 1999 Lyrick Studios/Barney Home Video print Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1998-2001) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Who Framed Super Mario? Soundtrack #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) #This film has been modified...screen #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Movies logo #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures closing logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo (still, silent version) #I Love to Sing with Barney preview #Barney's Halloween Party preview #Happy Holidays, Love Barney preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998-2001) 2000 Columbia TriStar Home Video print Opening #Columbia TriStar Home Video logo (1993-2001) #Coming Soon to Home Video logo #Recess: School's Out trailer #Stuart Little trailer #Now Avaliable on Home Video logo #Dragon Tales Videos trailer #Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer #FBI Warning Screen #Surround Sound logo #This film has been modified...screen #1995 Paramount Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Movies logo #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #1995 Paramount Pictures logo (still, silent version) Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:Barney Movie Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney VHS Category:1998 episodes Category:1998 Movies Category:1998 Home Videos Category:1998 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Barney and Friends Season 5 Category:1999 episodes Category:1999 Home Videos Category:1999